Jamie's First
by JSwayer
Summary: Haley wants to make sure that Jamie's first time is one he'll never forget, and that it is with someone special. Mainly a Haley/Jamie fic, with some Brooke thrown in too. Warning contains incest; don't like, don't read!


**Warning: Contains incest and sexual situations (M/F, F/F, M/F/F); don't like it, don't read it!**

**General disclaimer: I don't claim to own anything I don't own as it belongs to its original creator.**

**All characters featured are of legal age.**

* * *

Swirling her half empty glass of wine, Brooke thought back to what she had agreed to do.

* * *

Haley had come to her in Baker Boys, locked the door and dragged Brooke into a dressing room.

"Brooke, I really need a favour from you."

"Anything, tutor girl."

"Well, you know how Jamie is getting kind of serious with..."

"You want me to spy on them, don't you?"

"No, I want you to..."

"Oh my god, you want me to break them up!"

"No, it's just..."

"Oh no. You want me to give him the talk don't you?"

"Well, kind of..."

"Hales, I know I'm his god-mother but I think that would be really awkward. Isn't that something you and Nate should do?"

"I want you to sleep with him!"

"Whoa..."

"It's just, I really don't want his first time to be with some slut, I want it to be with someone who cares about him and who I know will be good for him."

"So you want me to sleep with your son... my god-son?"

"I'll owe you..."

"..."

"Please Brooke."

"I'll do it, but on one condition."

"Anything. Just name it."

Brooke tugged on the strap of Haley's coat, letting it fall to the ground.

"I see you came ready." She spoke softly, as she took in the beauty of her best friend's naked body.

* * *

The clatter of the door knocker brought Brooke out of her thoughts, and downing the rest of her wine, she went to answer the door.

"Thanks for coming Jamie, I wasn't sure who else to call."

"You can always call me, Brooke. Now, where's the problem?"

"Upstairs, in my bedroom. You can go on ahead, I'll be up in a minute."

As Jamie made his way up the stairs, out of sight, Brooke slipped the over-sized shirt she was wearing over her head, leaving her clad in a lingerie one-piece which proudly displayed her best assets.

The turn of events had taken Jamie by surprise, taking him a few seconds to realise what was going on. Then no time had been wasted as Brooke helped him out of his clothes, which were then scattered around the room, along with her single piece.

* * *

Having struggled up to Brooke's bathroom window, a route Brooke herself had travelled many a time, Haley was sure that she was too late.

The sound of moaning struck her ears as she carefully opened the bathroom door. She could see clothes spread around Brooke's room, and in the centre, she had a back view of Brooke kneeling on the floor giving a blow job to a shut-eyed Jamie, who was seated on the edge of her bed.

"Ugh... I'm gonna cum Brooke."

"Mmmffph..."

"I'm cumming!"

Brooke was about to climb on top of a collapsed Jamie when a well-timed deodorant can rolled into her foot. She looked over her shoulder whilst licking her lips to see Haley beckoning her over.

"I'll be back in a minute Jamie."

"Mhm," was the only reply from the bed, as Brooke carefully slipped into the bathroom.

* * *

"What the fuck Hales? I didn't think you were going to watch."

"I don't want you sleeping with Jamie."

"What? Why not? You were so adamant..."

"I just don't. Can't you just drop it?" she said as her eyes kept glancing down at Brooke's body.

"Oh I get it. You're jealous."

"What? No. That's sick."

"No, that is it. You're jealous of Jamie getting this, when you just want it for yourself."

"Oh."

"Well, let's sort this out," and Brooke started undressing Haley.

* * *

"Brooke, what's taking you so long?" Jamie pushed the bathroom door open to see Brooke sucking on one of Haley's nipples, whilst rubbing the other. Both women were as naked as they day they were born.

"Jamie?" Brooke replied, turning her attention from his mother.

"Haley?!" Jamie retorted in total disbelief.

"JAMIE!" Haley exclaimed, whilst making futile attempts to cover herself.

A few awkward seconds followed, before Jamie took hold of Brooke's hand, "I think we should talk this over in the bedroom. Come on."

As Brooke followed him, she grabbed Haley's hand which was failing to cover her breasts, and dragged her through.

Jamie sat cross-legged on the bed, Brooke did the same and Haley reluctantly complied.

Brooke suddenly leaned across and started to make out with Haley, who easily gave in. Before they broke apart, there was a lot of caressing, which caused Jamie to become aroused.

Then Brooke turned to him, and the same procedure followed. As they broke apart, Haley and Jamie looked at each other, and without saying a word lent in towards each other and pressed their lips together.

"Ha." Brooke exclaimed and clapped, as it dawned on her that Haley wasn't jealous of Jamie, but of her.

This spurred them on, with Haley forcing her tongue past Jamie's lips, and Jamie's hands began to roam across her body, eventually landing on her breasts, already wet with Brooke's saliva.

Jamie pushed his mum onto her back, and moved up to straddle her, their lips never parting. This was when Brooke intervened. She manoeuvred them so that Jamie was standing by the bed, albeit slightly crouched, with his crotch pressed against Haley's, who had wrapped her legs around him. They had broken apart from their kiss, and so Brooke took the opportunity to slide in, placing herself over Haley's face, facing Jamie. Both of them quickly understood, with Haley licking Brooke out and Jamie making out with her, alongside some groping.

Jamie finally slid into Haley, causing a muffled gasp to sound from underneath Brooke. This threesome continued for a while before the first one gave way, and surprisingly it was Brooke. Haley's tongue skills were too much for her, causing her to gush fluids over Haley's face from her orgasm. This started Haley off, who in turn caused Jamie, who was still thrusting in and out, to fill her with his seed.

Jamie pulled out of Haley and separated from Brooke, who instantly lay down on her best friend and began to lick her out, just as she was still doing.

As Jamie was watching this, he began to plant kisses on Brooke's neck, but was interrupted when she was flipped onto her back by Haley, who wanted to be on top. Spotting an opportunity, Jamie grabbed one of the condom packets off the bed and suited himself up. Then he began to trail kisses from Haley's neck down to her ass, planting one on each cheek. Positioning himself behind her, he gently spread her cheeks and prodded gently with his cock, but before she understood what was going on, he slid his whole length in at once.

"FUCK!" Haley screamed, whipping her head back, quickly following up with loud moans as Jamie began pounding her and Brooke intensified her tongue work.

A few minutes of this proved too much for Haley, causing a body shaking orgasm to pass through her, with her fluids gushing over Brooke's face and soaking her hair.

Jamie pulled out after climaxing, and Brooke gently rolled the unconscious Haley off of her, onto the bed.

"She always was a lightweight." Brooke mentioned, before turning her attention to Jamie. She pushed him onto the bed, on his back and quickly removed the used condom before straddling him. She remained upright as she lowered herself onto Jamie, who was already rock hard again, before sliding herself up and down on him with the use of her legs. All this time Jamie just lay there, mesmerised by her bouncing chest. They were both moaning throughout, gradually increasing in volume until they experienced simultaneous orgasms, with Jamie pumping his product into Brooke.

Both of them were exhausted, but having pulled him to his feet, Brooke told Jamie "One more," before taking his whole length in her mouth. She had always loved the taste of herself, but mixing it with Jamie and Haley made it even better. She pumped her head as fast as should could, causing Jamie to near his orgasm very quickly. Then Brooke moved her head back, replacing it with her hand. She pumped furiously and was duly reward as multiple streams fired from Jamie's cock, covering her face and chest, and giving her hair a good soaking.

With this, Jamie and his god-mother collapsed on the bed in each other's arms, sharing one last passionate kiss before sleep overcame them.


End file.
